Muse'
by catzmeow-chan
Summary: Enter the life of a little family of three and the way they handle life's little bumps.


Disclaimer: Do not own any characters used, just own the plot. Mostly Inuyasha with a dash of Harry Potter.

**'Muse'**

"And d'sh un can sit wif da pwetty un. D'sh un can sit wif dat un. D'er now they alls have a buddy to dance wif." A little girl of five was sitting in the middle of a large room surrounded by different dolls, she feels a little bit guilty because they aren't hers, but wanted to play with them anyway.

Suddenly a loud scream is heard throughout the house.

"THEY'RE GONE!" The door opened to the room where the little girl was playing with the forbidden dolls. "Calm down, perhaps you have miss placed them." Another voice said joining the first in the room, "Me? Miss place them? Hah! I know I left them there last night and this morning they are gone." The first voice sighs and sits on the floor next to the little girl.

She blinks and stares, then suddenly she grabs the dolls sitting on the floor next to her daughter. "Rin! How did you get these?"

Rin looks guiltily at her mother knowing that she had done something bad. She knew her mother uses these dolls to write funny stories with and without them she wouldn't have her 'moose'. "Rin was pwetending to be like mama, see d'sh un ish sitting wif da pwetty un and d'sh un wif dat un. Rin ish sorry, Rin didn't mean to take momma'sh 'moose'." Rin's mother sat there in shock as the other voice started to laugh out loud.

"See Kagome, there was no reason to be upset, Rin was merely using them as her 'moose' like you do." A strange glint in Kagome's eye caught the second adult's eye 'Uh-oh', he thought, 'we're in for it now.' Suddenly a large smile appeared on Kagome's face as she hugged Rin, "Rin, you are a genius! I can't believe I never thought of that! I've been focusing on Ron and Hermione pairings for so long that I didn't see them with anyone else, but each other. Yes, you're right Snape should be with Hermione and Ron should be with Lavender."

"Momma'sh not mad at Rin?" the little girl asked looking up at her, she smiled when Kagome shook her head, "No, I'm not angry, but next time please ask me if you want to play with them." Looking back at her husband, "Looks like you guys are going to be ordering take out tonight, Sesshomaru, my writer's block is gone, thanks to our little 'moose'."

Sesshomaru groaned out loud, he had given the dolls to Rin so that she could keep them in her play room until Kagome's obsession with Harry Potter fanficiton died down, the Kami's know that Rin's play room is a lost doll's worst nightmare. He wasn't counting on Rin playing with them in the living room.

"At least make us something to eat before you head off into your own little world, Kagome. Are you listening, Kagome?" "Huh? Oh, yeah sure there are some beets that you can eat before bed, but why would you want to eat that? Before I get to writing how about I make us some lunch." Sesshomaru sighed in relief at least her obsession was lowering towards mild irritation now. "That sound nice, come lets make lunch, and we can congratulate Rin on helping you break down that writer's block." "Aw, Sesshomaru! I didn't know you cared so much about!"

"If it were anyone, but you, Kagome I wouldn't even glance at them." Kagome looked at her husband's eyes and noticed the bags under them and felt guilty immediately.

Looking down at Rin she said, "How about we make a compromise? I will settle with writing oneshots on weekdays and weekends I can work on my chapter stories. And you can learn to cook, that way you and Rin won't go hungry when I go mad with writing out my ideas." She felt her husband smile and he took both his wife and daughter into his arms.

"That sound doable, my dear." was all he said as the little family of three walked into the kitchen to make lunch, leaving behind dolls littering the living room floor.

**END**

**A/N: Wow, it's been awhile since I've written anything! **

**I hope you all like this little oneshot that has been sitting on the shelf taking up space. LOL**

**I accept any and all comments, but I just hope you enjoy.**

**For those of you reading my other fanfics they are on hiatus, for I will be doing oneshots for now.**


End file.
